Drogue hoses and chutes are used in an aircraft, such as a tanker aircraft, for in-flight refueling of a second aircraft. Drogue hoses and chutes are typically disposed in refueling pods attached under the wings of the tanker aircraft. In some applications, such as buddy-buddy refueling, a refueling pod may be attached to a first small aircraft to refuel another small aircraft.